The present invention relates to an image processing device, an electronic apparatus, an endoscope system, an information storage device, a method of controlling an image processing device, and the like.
A frame-sequential endoscope system has been widely used. The frame-sequential endoscope system sequentially applies three colors of light (R1, G1, and B1) to tissue inside a body cavity using a rotary filter, and allows diagnosis using an image (normal light image) generated from images of the reflected light. An endoscope system has been proposed that sequentially applies narrow-band light (G2 and B2) that differs in properties from the three colors of light to tissue inside a body cavity, and allows diagnosis using a narrow-band image generated from images of the reflected light (see JP-A-2006-68113, for example). An endoscope system has also been proposed that applies narrow-band excitation light to tissue inside a body cavity, and allows diagnosis using a fluorescent image generated by acquiring intrinsic fluorescence or fluorescence from a fluorescent agent produced from the tissue due to the excitation light (see JP-A-2007-229053, for example).
When using an endoscope system that acquires a narrow-band image (e.g., JP-A-2006-68113), a lesion area (e.g., epidermoid cancer) that is difficult to observe using noinial light is visualized as a brown area differing from a normal area, so that the lesion area can be easily found.
When using an endoscope system that acquires a fluorescent image (e.g., JP-A-2007-229053), only a lesion area (e.g., tumor) produces fluorescence by utilizing a fluorescent agent that is specifically accumulated in such a lesion area, so that the lesion area can be easily found.